quests_of_demigodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hazel Levesque
Hazel Levesque is one of the main protagonists in The Heroes of Olympus series and one of the seven heroes of the Prophecy of Seven. She is a Roman demigod daughter of Pluto and Marie Levesque, and the half sister of Nico di Angelo. HistoryEdit Hazel was born to Marie Levesque and Pluto in New Orleans on December 17, 1928 after Marie summoned him using a spell and they fell in love. When Pluto granted Marie one wish, Marie wished for all the riches of the earth from Pluto, despite his warning that the greediest w rhrbebibferibibfrifbrhrbhbfrewibfrewishes cause the greatest sorrows. Her mother's ambition to become wealthy later caused her grief, as Marie began to use Hazel's unique powers (which were given by Pluto to grant Marie's wish) for selfish reasons. The jewels that Hazel collected were cursed and would cause the buyers to suffer. Marie Levesque refused to admit her part in Hazel's curse and told her it was Pluto's fault alone. Hazel did not have many friends during her childhood with the exception of Sammy Valdez, whom she loved and had shared a kiss just once but after moving to Alaska, where the gods had no power, she never saw him again. Her mother became unstable because she was being influenced by Gaea and when Pluto came to protect them, he'd realized he'd lost her forever. Marie moved them to Seward, Alaska, beyond the power of the gods, despite the many protests by Pluto. It was there that Hazel was forced by Gaea to raise one of her giant sons, Alcyoneus, using the precious metals that were beneath the earth on an island. Once Hazel discovered the treachery she called down her powers and destroyed the island, killing her mother and herself in 1942 but stopping the giant who would oppose her father. The judges of the Underworld had an argument over where to put Hazel and Marie. They decided that Hazel and her mother would go to the Fields of Asphodel after Hazel gave up her chance to go to Elysium in order to save her mother from theFields of Punishment. Then, nearly seventy years later, Nico di Angelo, a son of Hades (her half-brother), found her there, and, seeing that she was a child of Pluto, he brought her back to the world of the living due to the Doors of Death being open. Initially, he had been there to rescue his other sister, Bianca, but he was too late as she had tried for rebirth. Once Hazel was restored to life, she began experiencing "blackouts" of her horrible past whenever he tried to think about them. Eventually, she made it to the Wolf House and, consequently, Camp Jupiter, where she was made a guard at the entrance to the Caldecott Tunnel. The blackouts usually happened when she remembered her past or thought too deeply about her old life. Later, Hazel pulled Frank Zhang into one of her blackouts, where she replayed the time when she stood before the judges of the Underworld as they decided where she would stay. Afterwards, she seems to have no more blackouts. It was a very thankful feeling for if it happened in combat she might die. Also, Pluto had told Hazel before their departure of Alaska that a descendant of Neptune would wash away her curse. Firstly, she thought of whom to be Percy, but Frank had also been a descendant and so Hazel is not sure who it might be. PersonalityEdit Hazel is bright and outgoing with a love for creativity and horseback riding but a dislike for boating and curses. Percy states that she was a great comfort to him and Frank, at times even saying she seemed confident. Percy also describes her as being very mature for her age, though he felt a little uncomfortable when he started depending on her for comfort, but he was glad she was there. Hazel tends to ignore others at times for her own preferences. For example, she carries a cavalry sword while not owning a horse to ride into battle on and she originally didn't want to like Frank because everyone at Camp Jupiter said they would end up together. She feels a massive amount of guilt over releasing Alcyoneus, and thinks it's her responsibility to bring him down. Hazel can also be easily embarrassed, such as Frank's clumsiness and his attempts to comfort her. Hazel is extremely loyal to her friends and treats them as family, as shown through her friendship with Frank and Percy, as well as the rest of the Fifth Cohort. She also shows this when she gave up Elysium so that her mother wouldn't go to the Fields of Punishment. AppearanceEdit Hazel is African American with shoulder-length curly golden-brown hair and gold eyes. She is marked with a glyph, the letters SPQR, and one stripe for one year of service that she received only a few weeks before Percy arrived. Frank considers her to be very pretty, while Percy says that Hazel's mother looks just like Hazel, saying Marie Levesque was "beautiful." Percy also describes Hazel as being "darker-skinned," and when Hazel is describing her mother later on she mentions that they had the "same dark complexion, brown as a roasted coffee bean." Also, when patrolling Frank's grandmother's house, Frank talks about how Hazel wore this shirt and jacket, "that made her skin look as warm as cocoa." She is toned and fit. AbilitiesEdit *'ADHD': Like most demigods, Hazel possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that she uses to analyze the fighting style of her opponent. It also makes her a skilled oppenent when using her Spatha. *'Dyslexia': Hazel's brain is "hard-wired" for Latin. Demigod PowersEdit As a daughter of Pluto, Hazel has the following abilities: *'Geokinesis': Hazel can find any underground caves, tunnels, trapdoors and change their shapes to suit her needs or destroy them. **She can also use this ability to sense and summon precious metals or materials, such as gold, silver and diamonds from the Earth. She can control tons of precious metal, as shown when she fought with the Amazons named Lulu and Doris ; leaving them buried in a mountain of jewelry and when she lifted all the gold in the Gryphon's nests. *'Death Sense': Hazel states she can sense death like her half brother Nico or a creature that has died like thebasilisks that Gray killed. She was also able to sense Gray, an undead warrior that returned to the Earth after it had killed the monsters, before she saw it. *'Flashbacks': Hazel is able to look back at events from her life before she died. At first she is unable to control when these would happen and would be triggered by thinking about the past too long. Eventually she gained the ability to control them after having shared a flashback with Frank Zhang. She has some control over what she sees after this and is able to show Leo Valdez a memory of Sammy Valdez from her past, but is then taken into Leo's memory, something she didn't expect. Nico thinks this happened because of her time in the Underworld, but it is still unclear how this power works. RelationshipsEdit RomanceEdit Frank ZhangEdit Hazel's current love interest is Frank Zhang. The two are shown to be good friends in The Son of Neptune and are shown to have feelings for each other, though secretly. As the two take off on the quest together, Frank reveals that he knows of Hazel's secret that she came back from the dead. The two experience a blackout together as they live through Hazel's last moments in her previous life and her experiences in the Underworld. While they are standing in the Fields of Asphodel, waiting for Hazel to return back to life, Frank tells Hazel of his secret: that his life depends on a stick. The two wake up at the same time to a worried and slightly irritated Percy. Later, after the battle, Hazel tells Frank of her affection and the two share a kiss. Later, the two are said to be dating, but the arrival of Leo Valdez adds a few complications to their relationship. While Frank is loyal to Hazel, she seems to be drawn to Leo because of his similarities to Sammy. This leads to Frank becoming annoyed by Leo and even starts a fight between herself and Frank. Sammy ValdezEdit In her former life, Sammy Valdez was Hazel's only friend and love interest. He used to take care of horses for rich people and on weekends, would take Hazel out to ride. They became boyfriend and girlfriend for a brief period of time before Hazel moved away with her mother. In the Underworld, it is revealed that if Gaea hadn't intervened and Hazel's mother had not forced her to move away, Hazel would've married Sammy and lived a long happy life. Instead, Sammy moved to Texas, married, had kids, and died. It is said though, that he never forgot about Hazel. Leo ValdezEdit Hazel and Leo are very awkward around each other. Leo despite thinking Hazel is cute, constantly feels that Hazel is examining him and acts like they have met before. He also tries to avoid her to a small degree as he knows that Frank is dating her. However, the two keep finding themselves in awkward situations that leads to a fight between Hazel and Frank. Their connection to each other is slightly cleared up when Hazel uses her ability to show people the past to show Leo who Sammy was. During this flashback, it is shown that Sammy is Leo's great-grandfather and that he asked Leo to look after Hazel for him. Despite learning this information, the two are still somewhat skittish of each other. FamilyEdit Marie LevesqueEdit Marie Levesque is Hazel's mother. She is also responsible for Hazel's curse. Marie is a fortune teller and a jewel seller. Marie once summoned Pluto by accident and he courted her. Later, he swore on the River Styx that he would grant her anything she wished. Marie, who had been poor her entire life, wished for all the riches in the earth. Pluto warned her of the curse it would bring, but still granted her her wish, and thus, Hazel's curse. Marie is said to be selfish in the beginning. She was under Gaea's spell and blamed Hazel for her curse. Under Gaea, she uses her daughter and the two go to Alaska to avoid the gods. Hazel is then used by Gaea to resurrectAlcyoneus. In the end, Marie reveals that she loves Hazel and that Hazel is the one greatest treasure in her life. Hazel, in order to stop Alcyoneus' rise, sacrifices herself. She drowns with her mother holding her in her arms. Nico Di AngeloEdit Although they are only half-siblings they are shown deeply for each other. Nico tends to look out for her and worries about her flashbacks before she is able to control them. In The Mark of Athena, when Jason and Leo express doubts about Nico's loyalty she gets incredibly furious. PlutoEdit Hazel has only met Pluto once. It is clear that Pluto cares about his daughter, giving her birthday presents, and apologizing for unwillingly cursing her. Also, it is Pluto who tells her that her curse will one day be washed away by a descendant of Neptune. Later, in'' The Son of Neptune, after Thanatos has been freed and the monsters defeated, Hazel asks him if she is on the list of escaped souls. Thanatos tells her that she is not on the list, but offers to double check. Hazel declines the offer. Hazel is later asked if Pluto has visited her. She replies that he has not, but notes that this may be a gift to her, as if he acknowledges her existence, she may have to return to the Underworld. This shows how much Pluto cares about her. FriendsEdit Percy JacksonEdit http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101208115917/olympians/images/5/57/250px-Zzz.gifPercy Jackson, a good friend of Hazel's.Percy Jackson and Hazel first met when Hazel was guarding the doors to Camp Jupiter. They are good friends, with Hazel looking to Percy as a friend and a leader and Percy viewing Hazel as someone he can rely on. Hazel is at times a little awed by Percy's powers as the son of Poseidon. She was once told by her father, Pluto, that a descendant of Neptune would free her from her curse and wonders if Percy is the one he was talking about. EtymologyEdit '''Hazel '''is an Old English female name, it means "''the hazel tree" ''which the name for a tree and color, as there is a tree called the Hazel Witch Tree which can be used for healing purposes. As interestingly her eyes are pure gold, described as being like jewels as there is jewelry that can be hazel in color. '''Levesque' is Old French for Bishop. TriviaEdit *Her favorite food is shrimp gumbo. She says it is her "comfort food." It also reminds her about living in New Orleans. *Hazel feels that Nico and she represent Pluto's two spheres of control: Hazel, represents wealth and Nico represents death. *Hazel knows a little bit of Louisiana French because she used to live there. She tried to have a conversation with Frank, because he knew Canadian French, but it ended quickly for which the reason being the major differences in the French translations. *Frank, Piper McLean, and she are the only three of the Seven to have the ability to speak French, albeit different dialects. (Frank knows Canadian French, Hazel knows Louisiana French, Piper knows European French and possibly all other variations of French.) *Nico di Angelo and Hazel's mothers share a close resemblance in first names: Marie Levesque and Maria di Angelo. *Hazel's role is vaguely similar to Piper's in The Lost Hero, her crush on a member of the Seven, and her possessing a dark secret. *Hazel is one of the three demigods who can speak another language not related to their godly parent (like how children of Aphrodite can speak French). The other two are Leo Valdez (who can converse in Spanish and in Morse code) and Frank Zhang (who can converse in Canadian French). *She is the only known demigod to be brought back from the Fields of Asphodel to live once more. *Hazel was told by her father Pluto that a descendant of Neptune will wash away her curse and give her peace. However, it is unknown at this time who this descendant is. Some possible descendants are Percy Jackson, Arion, and Frank Zhang. *Despite her being a Roman demigod, Hazel's name is French. *Hazel is the only one of the seven so far to not be the same gender as her godly parent. *Horses are the only animal that aren't afraid of Hazel, unlike her half-brother Nico, who all animals fear. *Hazel's mother, while being controlled by Gaea, called her a "cursed child." *Hazel doesn't know if she has ADHD and/or dyslexia, as when she was growing up (before she died), people would simply call those with ADHD or dyslexia lazy. *Hazel's original birthday was December 17, 1928. However, because of her time spent in the Underworld, she may have a different birthday, similar to Thalia Grace. *Hazel is the only known child of Hades/Pluto to be in Roman form, with both Nico and Bianca being children of Hades.